Junior High
by MagnetoRocks
Summary: The story revolves around the life of Code Geass characters in more normal circumstances. All of this starts with the arrival of a particular green haired girl.


**Disclaimer – Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This is purely written for fun and practice.**

"Bye Sweetie, Bye Nunna" Marianne Landers waved both hands towards her children as they left off for school.

Tamaki their driver, looked towards Lelouch with a smirk and greeted "So _sweetie_, ready to take off for school?"

Leave it to this guy to ruin his mood before reaching school. Tamaki has been their driver for over a year now and Lelouch still had problems controlling his temper towards this idiot. In the beginning he used to babble about how he was destined to fly planes and complain how he was stuck with this job. He stopped that after his pay was raised by a hundred dollars.

"First off, Keep your eyes on the road." Lelouch replied quickly as a truck was heading in the opposite direction.

"Oops! Heh, heh that was close, huh?" he stated with a goofy grin after narrowly avoiding the truck.

"Call me that one more time and I'll tell mother that you're driving drunk again" Lelouch warned him in a low voice.

"Hey! I didn't have a single drop since last sunday" Tamaki retorted, but this time he kept his eyes on the road.

"That's not going to matter at all, is it?" Lelouch said with a small smirk on his face. "Make sure you remember that", he added.

Tamaki started mumbling something along the lines of _spoiled brat_ or so. Lelouch sighed hoping, for some better start to his day from tomorrow and turned to look at his sister who was sleeping peacefully as soon as she got on the car. He heard from his mother that she stayed till late night talking with Euphemia, her friend, and slept only when Darlton, Euphemia's uncle admonished her saying that her sister Cornelia was getting worried and waiting for her to get back.

Both Nunnally and Euphemia were in their Sophomore year, and Lelouch was in junior year at Ashford Academy. It was the most prestigious school in their state and only few could afford and be talented enough to be a part of it. Seeing as they were nearing their destination Lelouch decided to wake his little sister up.

"Nunnally" he whispered "Wake up, we've reached the school". One would totally deny that this soft, gentle and caring voice was of the same person who was blackmailing the driver a while back if they weren't witnessing it.

Yawning lightly, Nunnaly slowly opened her eyes and smiled brightly when she saw her brother. Just at that moment the bell for the first period rang and her eyes turned to alarm. Quickly pushing her brother aside a little ("Nunnaly!?" Lelouch gasped ) she went for the mirror near the drivers' seat and adjusted her hair.

"See you later, brother" she gave a cheerful smile for a quick second, waved her hand and went off leaving her brother still staring after her.

"Oye, That bell was for you too, you know!" Tamaki dropped in. This seemed to wake Lelouch up from the fact that his sister just shoved him aside, and he was late for class. Hurriedly taking his bag he got off the car and informed Tamaki " You can pick Nunnally up after school. Rivalz will drop me off today." He then took off as fast as he could. Tamaki watched him thinking _let's see how far he gets before he stops._ Lelouch got halfway through from the school's gate to its entrance before he stopped to catch his breath. _Hmm he got a little better._ Tamaki thought with an amused smile before leaving,

Lelouch reached his class and to his surprise and luck the teacher wasn't there yet. Tohdoh, the most meticulous teacher in the school was unfortunately their homeroom teacher. He expected and accepted nothing short of diligent effort from them. Lelouch was one of the students on his red list (a list one never wishes to be on), after getting caught skipping P.E.

Exhaling a breath he didn't he'd been holding he went for his place by the window. "Good morning" his friend Suzaku greeted he sat in his place. Suzaku was right next to his and Rivalz in front.

"You sure got lucky today" Rivalz commented with a snicker. Lelouch just sighed and said "I can't wait to get out".

"And you just got here, what's up with you today? You seem restless" Rivalz asked a little concerned. "It's about Nunnaly's birthday, right?" Suzaku asked with a smile on his face. "Oh, yeah tomorrows her birthday" Rivalz exclaimed a little loudly. Shirley who heard this came over quickly and asked the question for which all wanted to know the answer. "So, Lulu what are you getting her?"

A small smile came to his face. "I went through Joe's gift shop around the corner yesterday, and I found something she might like" he answered happily with all traces of previous stress gone." Oh and Rivalz I'll need you to take me there after schools over. I still need to buy that and the place closes quickly"

Rivalz was a little excited to see what the present was "Alright" he agreed.

Lelouch then asked them to see if they had any idea why he was saved from Tohdoh's wrath "So why is (yup that's Tohdoh) late today?"

It was Shirley who answered him shyly "W.. well there's a rumour going around that there's a transfer student coming in." Just then an eerie silence spread through the room and Shirley turned around to see Tohdoh at the door and Suzaku and Rivalz sat back instantly in their place looking straight ahead. Face turning red she hurriedly went back to her place mumbling an apology on the way.

Tohdoh went to his desk and cleared his throat to announce "We will be having a new student today, Her name is C.C, is it?" he asked while raising an eyebrow and turning towards the door. The said girl entered the room and all the students were processing one thing first "Green hair" and the moment she turned to face them , they were fixated by striking amber eyes.

"Hello, my name is C.C and I look forward to getting along with all of you" she stated plainly ending it with a smile. For some reason Lelouch saw that less as a smile and more as a smirk.

"Ok Miss C.C, you may sit to the place beside Kallen and mind you to come on time from tomorrow" Tohdoh said, facing towards a vacant desk beside a red head who was staring right at her. After C.C took her place. Tohdoh cast a look to see if everyone was present and "Today we'll have a look at effect of capitalism in America" he said. This was soon followed by the sound of the bell indicating the end of the period.

The students expression turned to joy and Tohdoh shot them a sharp look, "You will bring me an essay on Civil War by tomorrow. Those who do not bring one, better hope they do." Having said so he left the class.

The class burst with noise as everyone started complaining with each other and how the day which they thought was a great start just got ruined.

C.C turned to Kallen and remarked "Didn't expect classes to start with history." Kallen looked annoyed at the prospect of the essay, she turned to C.C and with a small smile "Hello, I'm Kallen Stadtfield. So what's with your name? Only the initials?" she inquired.

C.C gave a wistful smile and closed her eyes saying "Yes, that is my name."

Classes continued after that and everyone got hung up on their daily hubshubs. As school ended Lelouch and Rivalz quickly left for the gift shop. Lelouch headed straight for the place where the gift was only to find it missing to his dismay.

"So where is this gift you are so excited about?" Rivalz asked curiously

"Where is it?" a whisper came from Lelouch which made Rivalz look at him "Huh?"

Lelouch headed straight to the manager and asked him about the gift only to know that it was sold yesterday itself. "Who was it, do you have an address?" Lelouch asked a little desperately and more threateningly. The manager got a little worried looking at how this kid was reacting and started sweating. "Uh.. Umm it was a girl. She had green hair."

"Green hair?" both Lelouch and Rivalz repeated at the same time and looked at each others faces.

"Let's hurry back to school. She might still be there." Lelouch said. Seriously did that woman find nothing else to buy in this store. Lelouch thought angrily.

Luckily for him they almost reached the school when Lelouch saw a flash of green from the corner of his eye. "Rivalz stop here. I think I saw her around here. Anyway you head to school and see if she's still there. I'll join you if I can't find her here." Rivalz sighed "Alright. I hope that present is worth all this." he said

Lelouch began looking around to see any signs of C.C. He took a chance hoping she was at the park nearby and as expected she was there. She was going back and forth slowly on the swings, with the wind flowing the length of her wavy hair made her look angelic. Lelouch just stared at her for a second before realizing he needed to get the gift.

He went near her and waved his hand saying "Hey!"…. No response. She just continued swinging looking straight ahead. This woman was starting to annoy him. "C.C" he called her in a louder and rough voice. She at once turned her head and fixed her stare on him. "What do you want?" she asked without any interest.

"I heard you bought a gift at Joes" he mentioned. She stopped swinging and listened intently with a nod of her head asked him to continue. "I was planning to give that gift to my sister as it's her birthday tomorrow so I'll owe you one if you can give it to me". He said and looked at her and was taken aback by how serious she looked. "I am not giving you my Cheese-kun keychain ." she said with a finality in her tone.

"Huh"

"Who's Cheese kun? I was talking about the bracelet with the cranes." Lelouch asked feeling irritated.

This time it was C.C's turn to be confused. "I don't know any cranes."

"What do you mean you don't know? The manager said a girl with green hair took it" Lelouch pointed.

"Well, how does that make me the one who took it? Before today you might have thought people with green hair didn't exist. But you better wake up cause they do." She stated all knowingly.

Lelouch sighed . The shop was bound to be closed by now. So there was no way to check. "So what is this gift you're talking about." she asked him. Lelouch looked at her deciding whether to bother answering her or be on his way to find another present.

She kept looking at him expecting an answer, which he did decide to give "It was a silver bracelet with delicate carvings and three cranes hanging from its sides. I heard it from my maid that it was a lucky charm, so I thought of giving it to my sister, Nunnally." He took another sigh and continued " I'll be on my way now."

C.C quietly stared at his retreating back as she took out a key chain from her bag in one hand and in the other hand, a bracelet which glowed orange from the rays of the setting sun, and beautiful small cranes hanging and twirling around in the wind.

"Lucky charm, huh" she whispered with a smile on her face feeling quite happy how the day ended.

**Authors Notes**

This fic comes as a result of me taking a stand to improve my writing skills a little. I hope to improve as time goes on and your reviews might help me even more.


End file.
